starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Falls Clan
The Shadow Falls Clan is a Dathomiri Witch clan village located near the Singing Mountain on Dathomir and was home to the former Allyan circle, the Singing Mountain Clan. Gethzerion used to be part of this clan before she was exiled. Since The Nightsister Coven's reclaiming of Dathomir, it was one of the clans renamed and directed beneath new leadership. 'Shadow Falls Village' High walls defend this village, with guards upon them keeping watch to maintain the Coven's grip upon this former stronghold of the Allyans due to their relatively close proximity. Built neighboring the Sea, All protections and precautions were taken due to the high cliffs guarding the Clan Territory itself from the crashing waves of Dathomir's Sea. 'Culture of The Clan' Above all else, the Wolf is considered a sacred beast. As such, many have come to call their Clan Mother by another name - The Wolf Mother. A title that Lauren did little to dissuade, and instead embraces it given the jewel which allows her to take the form of a white wolf as per her standing as the current War Minister on the High Witch Council. Hunting wolves are done in a ceremony only a handful of times per year, often led by the Wolf Mother herself. When they hunt, they pick the packs with the sickly and injured looking wolves, who are singled out and dispatched in a ritual involving cutting their throat, and the archer who dealt the death shot to consume the blood of the wolf, often saving some for Lauren as tribute to their Clan Mother. With wolves being considered sacred, the very seal of the Clan is embossed with that of a wolf with ceremonial knots on the underside. 'Clan Law' There is a strict law in the Shadow Falls village; commandments of the High priestess are enforced to the maximum. Punishment for treason against the laws of The Nightsister Coven is punishable by beheading. There is a squad of guards that frequently strolls the village, two stationed at the only two entrances to the establishment. Security is heightened in this area due to it formerly being the territory of the Singing Mountain Clan, a rival group to the Nightsisters. 'Physical Traits' 'Clothing' 'Ceremonial & Standard Weaponry' 'Clan History' Formerly an Allyan stronghold held by the Singing Mountain Clan, this territory was won by the Coven and the Clan renamed into the Shadow Falls Clan. Once renamed, it was given to Lauren Rosewood to watch over, given her status as a Prestige of the Coven and a life long commitment to the Coven, despite being in her late teens. It was quickly converted, with many fortifications left standing when the Allyans abandoned it, leaving many structures including a Tower where prisoners were typically held during times of war. This very tower was the highest of all the Clan's new fortification, and the Clan Mother set up her living situation at the very top of it with windows on all sides. The tower was also linked to the network of walls that defended the city, meaning that she could personally wander the walls and inspect her Clan's fortifications. --- Clan Members: Lauren Rosewood - Clan Mother Dareth Stargazer Netalia Aren Selina Vierra Serana Vierra Jeric Rosewood Category:Culture of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Witch Clans